staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandlian Civil War
Prelude The Sector Wars the UTSEA had landed on the Kandlian base on Borelecava . Sentien assumed he had the advantage but the Kaiser revealed his creation, Draliska. Draliska and the UTSEA fought Sentien, Cruor and Brunin for control of the planet, Sentien was defeated and the swarm came under the sway of the UTSEA. Draliska's forces would grow immensely but the new ruler found it difficult to control such a large amount of beings at once, though his forces eventually overran the Allied forces who landed on Borelecava afterwards. Second Sector War Independent Once more The Arcmind eventually found itself at war with Loreko and though the Arcmind's forces were winning, it betrayed the alliance it had with Rigel Arcasi , and as such Arcasi and his allies attacked the Arcmind sending it into Remission and causing Draliska to be released slowly regrowing his body, but he was purposeless and wandered the deserts of Tygotan aimlessly for six years until the UTSEA returned to bring him back into their plans The Courier Genocide With Purpose Draliska's power was amplified and now was given a purpose to form his own empire of Kandlia. To that end he gathered what little forces he could and captured Mazariti's base and Mazariti herself, with a courier under his wing, Draliska made an enemy in Cruor who despised him greatly, the two fought near the TEC rift Anchors, Draliska used them to escape, while Cruor gave chase, however Cruor was later captured by Adrriek Sark as part of his own plan. Plan pile up Draliska and Cruor reluctantly allied with eachother to fight Sark, eventually they defeated his forces on Kandlios Adrriek however surrendered intentonally in order to retake Tygotan, however he was key to Draliska's own plot, Sark wouldn't know what it was going to cost him Attack on Tygotan After Draliska defeated the DarkStar Commander Vanessa Cerda , he allowed her to join his army as well and the four forces went to Korrelekon to take over the rift anchors. After that Draliska and his allies attacked the Arcmind's forces and defeated them, Draliska allowed a very skeptical Cruor to return to the Arcmind's side. The Draliskan Plan Draliska surprise attacked all three of his former allies at once and defeated them one by one, Sark was injured but limped away, Vanessa Cerda was accidently corrupted and Cruor had made his own plan to escape, though he didn't get far, he had only enough power to warp to the space station on Tygotan, Draliska crashed his forces directly into the station and overwhelmed the TEC remnant while encircling the Arcmind and Cruor, Cruor decided to split the Arcmind into it's component entities and used all of his power to warp them to a safer location, amused Draliska allowed his rival to leave alive, he knew theInfinity swarm was far too weak to oppose his goals now. The Courier Genocide Draliska had grown incredibly intelligent in his eleven years of life, he realized the incompetence of the Couriers and instead created a force of commanders known as the Directors, no longer being required to serve on the frontlines, the Directors could control their swarms from worlds away as if they are right in front of them, the directors would not have to be put in harms way at all, this did not go well for the remaining dozen couriers that lived, they rebelled, just as Draliska had predicted. After a lengthy free for all, Draliska was proven correct as his directors had destroyed the couriers and their wayward swarms, once word of this spread to Terran-Natogytt Space, Draliska's enemies were filled with fear. Draliska had finally accomplished his goal, a new empire, the Draliskan Empire . Category:Wars